


Shite Sprite

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Video & Computer Games, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Pidge tends to get extreme with their games, but they never thought that Shiro would get so extreme either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> uh  
> no excuse for this fic, i just really wanted to write Shiro making terrible choices and getting addicted to Flight Rising  
> which reminds me, last I checked, Light Sprites were in the AH for between 41,500 and 46,000 gems  
> multi-accounting is bullshit that is only endorsed by pidge bc they have no regard for rules

   It was not unusual to find Pidge passed out in front of their computer.  Shiro barely batted an eye at their slight form, hunched over until their forehead rested against the keyboard heavily.  Shiro did detour on his way back from the bathroom, and carefully slipped Pidge's glasses off of their face, frowning at the  dark screen, before nudging the mouse to see if the computer was still on.  It was, and the screen lit up with several different things open along the bottom; an internet browser, Steam’s downloader, and a few icons that Shiro didn’t recognize lined the task bar.  The internet browser was maximized on the screen, and Shiro could only assume that they had once again, fallen asleep while playing a video game - this one seemed to be centered around...Dragons?  Shiro wasn’t sure entirely sure, and he had given up trying to figure out what they did in the numerous games they played.  But...He liked dragons, had always liked them since he was a kid, so he looked closer at the game.

   The orange logo splashed across a red background, imposed over what appeared to be a header with...Three different dragons?  The site itself was called Flight Rising, and Shiro reached around to where Pidge’s hand was still laying on top of their mouse so he could scroll.  He gently lifted their hand, and placed it a few inches to the left.  Pidge’s hand curled closed, and they let out a tiny mumble before they lifted their head, blinking blearily at the screen.  They groped for the mouse in Shiro’s hand as their other hand rubbed harshly at their eyes, before they looked directly up at Shiro.

   “I fell asleep again?”  They asked, a yawn making them pause for a second.  Shiro smiled and dropped a kiss on their forehead, before handing back them their glasses back.

   “Yup.  Maybe we should put a pillow next to your keyboard?”  He teased.  Pidge let out a grumpy hum, but they had a thoughtful expression on their face as Shiro straightened up and gestured to the screen.  “What’s that game about?”  Pidge blinked at the screen for a second, before they could actually tell what they were looking at, and suppressed another yawn.

   “Flight Rising!  It’s a dragon breeding game, you start out with two basic dragons, a handful of in-game currency, and a few spaces to have more dragons,”  They said, pausing to see if Shiro was interested in hearing more about the game.  Shiro nodded for them to continue, and it was like the floodgates had been opened, as they talked in-depth about some of the game’s mechanics.  Pidge only paused in their explaining when they needed to run to the bathroom and grab something to eat.  Shiro eyed them critically as they munched on a plain piece of burned bread (Pidge liked toast too dark for Shiro to feel comfortable calling it toast), before turning to look back at the computer screen.

   “I think I’m gonna sign up,” Shiro said, after a few minutes of silently being allowed to poke around on Pidge’s account.  

   “Ya can’t,” PIdge drawled, taking back their mouse before shoving Shiro lightly to allow themselves to sit on his lap.  “The site can only handle so many players, so they have small registration windows instead of letting people create accounts all the time.  They only give like a week or two of notice before a registration window though.”  Pidge paused, feeling Shiro deflate behind them.  He leaned his head against their shoulder, his arms wrapping around their waist, and Pidge could feel the pout on his face.

   “Oh...That’s kinda mean,” Shiro sighed, as Pidge logged out of their account.

   “However,” Pidge started, an evil smirk on their face.  “I happen to have like, five accounts, so if you want, you can use one of my junk accounts until there’s another registration period.”  Shiro blinked at them for a few seconds, looking between their poised fingers on the keyboard and the Flight Rising banner.

   “Isn’t that, y’know, against the rules?”  Shiro asked, knowing full well that Pidge had mentioned twice that some infamous players had been banned for multi accounting.  Pidge just snickered at his concern.

   “Only if you get caught,” Pidge said with a shrug.  “So doya wanna play or what?  You can have my BlackPalalion account if you want,” They added, fingers lightly tapping on the keyboard, not hard enough to press the keys.  Shiro was silent for a few seconds, before he nodded against Pidge’s shoulder.

   “Only until there’s a registration window.  You should delete your extra accounts,” His words were muffled and barely coherent against Pidge’s shoulder, but they could figure out what he was trying to say, and they couldn’t help a slight snort.

   “Yeah, not happening.  The only reason I’m lending you BlackPalalion is because I haven’t set that up with something like my other accounts,” Pidge said flatly.  As tempting as it was to funnel items into one account and be hella rich, Pidge had only created their extra accounts because they wanted to have more than one lair theme.  And, yeah, they did trade their dragons around so they could nest in flights with clashing or matching eyes specifically...They weren’t really doing anything  _ bad. _  At least, not in Pidge’s eyes.  And that’s the only pair of eyes that mattered, even though Pidge could feel the disappointment radiating off of Shiro, as he lifted his head out of hiding in their shoulder.

   “Just put the password in a note for me, I’ll see what I have to work with some other time,” Shiro mumbled.  He let his arms droop, fingertips trailing down to Pidge’s hips, before digging in harshly.  Pidge practically lept out of his lap with a yelp, and Shiro had about a two second head start before they would be coming after him for revenge.

 

* * *

 

   Pidge never thought they’d see the day when Shiro was sitting on the computer for longer than they were.  Not that it was a bad thing - just unexpected, especially as Flight Rising’s registration period came and ended.  Shiro friended Pidge’s main account, with the name of zerotoShiro (Pidge had snorted, and rolled their eyes), affiliated with the Plague flight.  They hadn’t expected him to choose Plague, but then again neither had they ever thought that Shiro would have an interest in playing one of their games.  Pidge only started to get concerned when they gave a cursory glance at their joint bank account.

   “...Hey Shiro?”  They asked, padding over to where Shiro had set up with his laptop in the kitchen.  He glanced up for a second, a quick smile lighting up his face, before looking back at the screen intensely.  Pidge stopped directly behind Shiro, who was clicking away frantically in the coliseum, destroying monsters as quickly as they appeared.  It was pretty impressive, and their eyebrows raised as they realized he had a team of level 25 dragons.  They opened their mouth to ask what guide they followed for training them, but then remembered why they had come over here in the first place, and laid the print out of their bank account statement on the table next to Shiro’s mouse.  He glanced at it for a second, and almost immediately the color started to drain from his face.

   “Why did you spend five hundred dollars on Flight Rising currency?”  Pidge asked.  Shiro frantically looked for an escape, even as his shoulders slumped and he dropped the mouse from his right hand with a groan.  He hid in his hands, and Pidge waited patiently for him to come out of hiding.

   “Do you  _ know _ how many gems a Light Sprite is?”  He finally asked, voice muffled against the palms of his hands.  Pidge’s jaw dropped, and Shiro lifted his head, a defeated look on his face.  The price of a retired familiar was inflated ridiculously - Pidge was still jealously hoarding a few thousand gems with the hopes of one day being able to afford a Cog Frog, if someone were to list it in the Auction House.  But Light Sprites...Pidge had only just been looking at their prices, wondering if it was time to attempt to sell one of their four spares.

   “You...Bought a Light Sprite…”  Pidge said slowly.  Shiro’s face disappeared into his hands again as he nodded.

   “42,000 gems,”  He mumbled.  Even he sounded horrified by what he’d done, and Pidge couldn’t help a groan as they swatted at his shoulder.

   “Why didn’t you just  _ ask _ if I had a spare?  I have like, three!”  Pidge wanted to snap, but it came out more like a desolate whimper.  Shiro’s head snapped up so fast his neck cracked, and he stared at Pidge in horror.

   “You...Have  _ spare _ Light Sprites?”  He whispered, tone caught somewhere between awed and frightened.  Pidge let out a positive hum as Shiro roughly pushed his bangs out of his face.  He almost looked like he was going to cry.

   “I wasted five hundred dollars on game currency,” He continued, staring up at the slowly bobbing forms of monsters against his team of Wildclaws.  Pidge let out a snort as they shook their head.

   “I wouldn’t say waste, but that was a pretty dumb move,” They said, leaning forward to look at the dragons Shiro had put on his team.  Pretty Wildclaws, they noted, all gened up and in fancy clothes too.  They were pretty sure that one of them was wearing a retired skin as well, which would’ve cost well over a thousand gems on the AH.  Shiro had apparently gone all out with getting his dragons pretty.  

   “It won’t happen again,” Shiro promised.  Pidge hummed, not entirely convinced, before taking a deep breath and breaking into their cookie jar.  As much as they wanted to get mad at Shiro, he was looking at them like a wounded puppy, and kicking him while he was already down was too painful for them to attempt.

   “If you do feel the need to get a retired familiar, lemme know ok?  I might have what you want, somewhere,” Pidge said vaguely as they fished out a cookie.  Shiro seemed to deflate a little, and he nodded as he looked over their bank statement.  Even with the ‘little’ splurge, they would still be able to pay their bills.  Shiro sent out a quiet thank you to all his lucky stars, as he tore himself away from the coliseum.  He could redeem himself, possibly, by not being sucked into the game for the rest of the night, and helping Pidge with whatever they were working on in their workshop.  

**Author's Note:**

> in a world where dropping $500 on browser game currency wouldn't be financially paralyzing.  
> if the ending sounds weird? i was 100% done with writing this and couldn't figure out how to end it. so here ya go, sorry


End file.
